Sin of my Father
by demongoddessYume
Summary: I am the Sin of my Father. For it is the wind is Freedom, then the void is Sin. first work so read and review.


Title: Sin of my Father

Author: dreamgoddessYume

Rating-Pg-13

Summary- I am the sin of my Father. For if the wind is freedom, then the void is sin.

Disclaimer- I don't own InuYasha or Kanna

* * *

There is one sound so lonely, that you only hear it when you are alone. It is the sound of water dripping from leaves in the forest. Of ripples across a still lake. 

Or the sound of blood dripping from a cracked mirror.

**_drip._**

**_drip._**

**_drip._**

The liquid hits the ground, splattering, leaving a red trail behind me. It is erratic, my swaying causing the red liquid to drip in different directions each time a take a shuffling step.

The mirror is cracked. I feel it beneath my bloody, cracked fingers. I am gripping it too hard, it might break. Gently, gently, if it breaks, it will hurt. My hands are raw, when I fell they were scraped hard against the ground. My knees are torn, making my legs slick with blood. My right sandal is gone, ripped off when I hit the dirt. My left is stained with blood, leaving bloody footprints when I step hard enough.

I stumble, my grip on the mirror loose enough to almost lose it. For a split second there is panic. Careful now, if it drops, the cracks will get bigger, harder to fix. There is a sharp wind blowing, the sensation causing the stab wound where the miko's arrow hit to sting. My bloody hands are sticking to the mirror, it is uncomfortable. But I pull them away too quickly, causing them to rip open. Fresh blood spills onto the mirror, causing the trail to widen.

Im the only one left. Kagura was slain, her last act of defiance. And he was destroyed, the last sign of him is the mark upon my back. My powers are gone, wasted on my orders to hold back the miko, I never disobey orders from him. There is no point. I am sin, the void, my blood is spilt without worry. And I spill it without conscience. It is my destiny, my point of being.

I am almost there, I am walking through the village of the miko. I know that they are there. Celebrating the defeat of my master. Let them, it does not bother me. I know he smells my blood, he is at the door, drawing the sword. But she stops him, seemingly... curious of me. They exit the hut, their injuries obvious. But that is not my purpose. I must finish my mission, my last order. I sway again, the blood loss is getting to me. I must hurry, hurry my body is weakening.

The stairs are high, and I am having difficulty climbing them. They are still there, walking behind me. I can hear their whispers, they are confused. They assumed I had died, along with my master. Silly mortals, I am the void, my death is not happening soon. I stumble again, this time going down hard. I protect the mirror, the cracks have widened a bit. I lay still for a moment, then push my self up clumsily. The gashes from the first fall have opened again, they sting. The mirror is now coated with blood, both new and old. Hurry now, I must hurry.

The shrine is old, but well kept. I step up, and quietly survey the landscape. Ah, there it is, the grave site. The boy is tensing behind me, he doesn't want me touching it. But I have no choice. I must obey. I shuffle toward it, and hear the boy begin to shout at me to stop. Again the girl silences him, I think she understands. The grave is simple, a marker bearing incantations. The ground is fresh, the ashes recently buried. I must hurry, my blood is dripping onto the grave, and I don't think he likes this. I slowly kneel down, reaching into my kimono. They all tense, ready to lunge. I pull out the feather of my sister, and the fan. Laying them aside, I add shards of the mirror that have fallen. Finally, I place a rather large piece of a purple kimono on the grave. They understand now, they are backing off. It is my shrine, to honour the dead. But, also to honour my masters wishes. He wanted to be with her. And he is, in the land of the dead. I stand, taking my sisters things. I sway again, my head spinning. Hurry . . . must hurry. I shuffle over to the miko. She meets me half way, sympathy in her eyes. I don't need sympathy. She didn't need sympathy. I hand over my sister's belongings. No words are spoken, no words are needed. My blood is on her hands, she doesn't care.

I am now going, I'm at the edge of the forest. There is a large puddle of blood growing beneath my feet, I'm having problems moving. This was the point, I will be weakened for some time. The mirror is stuck to my hands, the blood from earlier is dried. All the blood is. I don't take notice, I have better things to do. Blood on my hands, I have alway had such blood. Blood of countless innocents.

Because I am sin, I am void. And he was my father. And he always shall be.

--------------------------------------------

So, what do you think? Its my first work so be nice and review!

Yami


End file.
